The present invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a printer having a cutting mechanism for cutting off a printed portion of continuous paper from a nonprinted portion.
Generally, a printer for printing on continuous paper includes a cutting mechanism for cutting off a printed portion of continuous paper from a nonprinted portion. This cutting mechanism is arranged so as to cut continuous paper at a position separated by about one inch from the printed portion and, for this reason, is known as a one-inch cutting mechanism.
A printer of this type includes a case in which are arranged a platen, a printing head opposing the platen, and a push-type tractor for feeding continuous paper between the platen and the printing head. A detachable front cover covers the upper opening portion of the case, and the cutting mechanism is mounted on the inner surface of the cover. The cutting mechanism has a cutter pivotally mounted on the inner surface of the front cover, and the distal end of the cutter can abut against the outer surface of the platen and projects from the end of the cover. The cutter is biased by a spring toward the inner surface of the cover, i.e., in a direction away from the platen. In addition, the case has a detachable acoustic cover which is mounted on an upper portion thereof, for reducing noise during printing, and which covers the distal end of the cutter projecting from the front cover. When the paper is to be cut, the acoustic cover is removed from the case, and the cutter is pivoted, against a biasing force of the spring, to a position where the distal end thereof abuts against the surface of the platen while sandwiching the continuous paper therebetween. With the cutter arranged thus, continuous paper is pulled up and cut by the cutter.
When cut sheets are to be printed on, instead of continuous paper, a cut sheet feeder is mounted on the case so as to be located above the platen. However, the acoustic cover and the distal end of the cutter projecting from the front cover are located above the platen, thereby preventing mounting of the cut sheet feeder on the case. For this reason, in order to mount the sheet feeder on the case, not only the acoustic cover but also the front cover together with the cutting mechanism must be detached from the case. As a result, an operation becomes troublesome, and a space is required for the detached front cover.